minimon_ciclopi_contro_draghifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Enkobo
|sourceC = |sourceD = |sourceE = Tribe Market |sourceF = Soulstone Request |sourceG = Soul Forge |sourceH = Common Void Eggs |sourceI = Rare Void Eggs |sourceJ = Special Tome |sourceK = Soul Stone Chest |sourceL = 7 Days Login Reward |sourceM = |sourceN = |sourceO = |Minion Introductory Text = Enkobo (il Guardiano della Foresta), è un Minion sgusciato dall’uovo e lanciato nel mezzo della battaglia per proteggere Doo Jr. Dopo essere stato addestrato dalla Tribù Doo-Doo, ha deciso di avventurarsi nel Miniworld, insieme ai suoi alleati, per combattere contro le forze oscure. |descrip = È un Tank Frontale. Usa il suo C-Strike per causare danni a nemici multipli. Un Leader affidabile. |Appearance Description = Enkobo è una creatura con sembianze scimmiesche e di colore viola, e con un corpo molto muscoloso, che gli permette di combattere in prima linea. Nella modalità Risveglio, la pelle di Enkobo cambia colore, e, grazie alla sua ferocia, intimidisce molti dei suoi nemici. Quando la sua Gear è attiva, Enkobo indossa un Guanto di Metallo, che gli permette di aumentare la sua potenza d’attacco. |Personality Description = Enkobo ha un istinto protettivo, infatti è sempre in prima linea per proteggere il resto della Tribù. Di tanto in tanto tende ad essere troppo sicuro di sé, come quella volta in cui fu sconfitto dal Minion del Void, nella Forest of Dawn, dopo averlo sfidato temerariamente. In quell’occasione, Enkobo e la Tribù, furono salvati dal Dio dei Draghi, Orochi, il quale avvisò Enkobo dicendogli di non essere ancora pronto per quella battaglia. |Introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Enkobo è un Tank, ed in quanto tale, deve fare squadra con Minion che causano molti danni. Le sue Soul Stones sono semplici da ottenere, rendendolo così, facile da portare a 3+ stelle. È un tank molto utile nel breve/medio termine. Il suo C-Strike gli permette di stordire i nemici, ed inoltre possiede sia attacchi single-target che multi-target. |Awakening introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Quando Enkobo si Risveglia, il suo occhio emette un bagliore, e la sua pelle diventa grigia. |Skill introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Enkobo ha tre skill attive ed una passiva. |skillA = Mad Frenzy |skillAtype = Fisica |skillAdescrip = “Ecco che cosa succede a chi mi mette i bastoni fra le ruote”. Raffica di pugni che può Stordire |skillAeffect = Questo attacco infligge X''' Danni Fisici. L’ultimo colo causa '''Y Danni Fisici. La probabilità di Stordire il nemico dipende dal LvL. Assicurato contro nemici di LvL 79 ed inferiore. |skillB = Wave Blast |skillBtype = Magica |skillBdescrip = Un globo di energia che danneggia un nemico. |skillBeffect = Questo attacco infligge X''' Danni Magici. |skillC = Enkobo Roar |skillCtype = Fisica |skillCdescrip = "Ruggisci come solo tu sai fare"! Causa elettro shock e gravi danni |skillCeffect = Questo attacco infligge '''X danno F. La probabilità di Stordimento dipende dal LvL Assicurato contro nemici di (skillLvL) ed inferiore. |skillD = Champion |skillDtype = Passiva |skillDdescrip = "Mostragli chi è il più forte".Aumenta l’Attacco Fisico. |skillDeffect = Aumenta l’Attacco Fisico di X'''. |talentA = Tactical Genius |talentB = Fortify |talentC = Ares' Blessing |talentD = Life Force |talentE = Hit-and-Run |Combos introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Solitamente Enkobo è amichevole con i Minion che non hanno cattive intenzioni. È molto amico di Chi, che è anche il suo compagno di allenamento, con il quale si esercita a sviluppare le sue skill. Se messi in Team insieme, la Difesa Fisica di Enkobo aumenta. |comboA = Fist Fight |comboB = Violent Justice |comboC = |comboD = |comboE = |Does the minion have Gear? (y/n) = y |Gear introductory text (you may leave it blank) = Quando la gear di Enkobo è attiva, lui indossa un Guanto d’Acciaio. Questo aumenta le sue statistica di base del 10%. |rubycost = 1000 |lv1 = MaxHP |lv10 = PATK |lv25 = MDEF |lv40 = HP |lv55 = PATK |lv65 = DODGE |lv75 = MDEF |lv1% = 5 |lv10% = 5 |lv25% = 5 |lv40% = 5 |lv55% = 5 |lv65% = 10 |lv75% = 10 }} '''Strategia Date le sue capacità di bloccare i nemici, Enkobo risulta molto utile nella Campagna, nel Mist, e nel Training Camp: modalità nelle quali è possibile controllare l’attivazione del C-Strike. Inoltre è molto utile contro Team che utilizzano diversi Tank pesanti, visto che Enkobo li può facilmente stordire.